X kids 2
by ha ha.what
Summary: Um...the next one....sorta! i own nothing to do with Xmen!


Sorry all, Um.this one I done when I was half asleep.more like ¾ asleep! I tried to make it as funny as possible but I failed..totally!, why did I even think of showing this to you?. You know how weird it is typing Mom not mum.being English and all!  
  
Oh well here goes!  
  
Beep beep beep beep  
  
"SABE! YOUR ALARM!" Logan put the covers over his head and mumbled a few un- understandable words.  
  
Beep beep beep beep  
  
Logan slowly kicked his covers onto the floor and climbed out of bed, he looked at the clock on the side table 5am?, he blinked a few times "five?.......FIVE?!?" he stomped out of his room and onto the landing where he stopped.  
  
"...?" Logan sniffed the air "bacon?......at...five?" he shook his head and marched down the landing to Sabe's room.  
  
Thump thump thump  
  
"Sabe?" he put his head against the wall propping himself up "Sabe? Your alarms is going off!......Sabe?" he opened the door ignoring the KEEP OUT signs "Sabe?" the alarm suddenly stopped as it flew at Logan's head and made contact.  
  
BAM!  
  
"who's there..?" Sabe sleepily opened his eyes and sat up, he frowned at Logan "Logan?...what are you doing?" Logan rolled around on the floor gripping his head "Ahhhhhhh! Sabe, What the hell?!?" Sabe looked at him confused, he got up and stepped over Logan "what the hell did you do to your head, man?" he bent down and pocked the growing purple bruise on Logan's forehead "Ow! Your alarm clock suddenly has wings?!?" Logan bit back as Sabe looked at the scattered remains of the alarm clock "awww you broke it!" Logan looked at his brother with disbelief with one hand on his head, Sabe started down the stairs "lucky you heal fast anyhow!"  
  
Logan followed Sabe down the stairs still holding his head, Sabe licked his lips "mmm, bacon for breakfast!" they walked into the kitchen and stopped dead.  
  
"Hey boys!" a man stood next to the oven, both boys glanced at each other "you must be little Logan." "little?" Logan frowned "and you must be young Sabe!" the man smiled, Sabe blinked "and you must be?" he said slowly, just then their mother walked in "ah, darlings your up!" they both frowned "darlings?" Logan said rubbing his head where the bruise had been "this is Bob!" their mom continued, Sabe laughed under his breath "Bob huh?" their mom smiled "yes dear, Bob" knowing he wasn't going to get any answers he walked back upstairs humming the Bob the builder tune.  
  
"Why don't you go out to play honey?" Logan looked at his mom "why?" he mom forced a smile "just go out to play...go burn things with Remy" Logan frowned "in my P.J's?" he saw his mom's face and knew it was time to give up, he went upstairs to get dressed then ran down the stairs and out of the door.  
  
Logan stopped at the gate and thought aloud "but where am I gonna go at 5am? Remy and Kurt wont be up." he grinned and ran down the street "I'll go wake them up!"  
  
Tap tap tap tappity tap  
  
Remy opened his eyes and looked out of the window "huh?" he got up slowly and walked towards the window, he rubbed his eye's with one hand and opened the window with the other.  
  
Tap tap "Ow!" Remy got a face full of stones, he frowned down to Logan "why are you attacking me with stones at six in the morning?" Logan grinned up at him "it's more like quarter too! But anyway's I got kicked out by my mom!" Remy picked the stones out of his hair "again?!? What did you do now?" Logan's eyes widened "woah! In the mornings you can be really...Jean like!" Remy looked at him and smirked "me? Jean.like?" he ran to get some clothes on then ran back and sat on the window ledge "so what are we gonna do?" Logan watched him jump down landing on his feet with his arms outstretched. "well I thought we'd go and wake Kurt up then...uh.." Remy clicked his fingers one by one "play with Scott's mind?" they both grinned and started walking to Kurt's house.  
  
"Kurt!.Kurt!"  
  
A cloud of blue smoke engulfed Logan and Remy and out of it stepped a smiling, fully dressed Kurt "howz it going?" Logan and Remy frowned and stepped back "you knew we were coming?" Kurt shook his head "no.." Remy looked at his watch "then how come your up this early? Kurt rolled his eyes "to pray!" Logan looked disgusted "at six am?!?" "no I get up at five" Kurt ginned proudly "so how come your up early?" they started to walk towards the gate "because of flying clocks and strange bacon cooking men called Bob!" Kurt and Remy looked at Logan strangely, He shook his head "don't ask!" they stopped at the gate "so where are we going?" Remy grinned at Kurt "to scare Scotty poopless!" they all laughed and made their way to Scott's house.  
  
"OOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooo!"  
  
6:15am Scott was under his covers shaking like a leaf in a hurricane "w.w.who's there?" his voice was high pitched which caused one of the 'ghosts' to laugh "I h.have lazer beams under here!" Scott tried to sound as brave as possible, one of the 'ghosts' dropped character "what? You think you can hurt us?" following a nudge from one of the others he said "what I mean is..um..you cannot hurt us as we are ghosts of.um.pointy things!" "slice 'n' dice" "and ze park!" the last one almost sounded like a question.  
  
Scott pushed away the covers and frowned over to the shadows "ZE park?...slice and dice?...pointy things?.......Logan, Remy, Kurtis.." He got interrupted by a small voice "drop ze is from Kurtis.Ow!" Scott ignored Remy kicking Kurt in the shin "why are you in my room?...and at six am too?" "6:25 am actually!" Remy tapped his watch "whatever! Just go away!" Scott pulled the covers back over his head "and close the door behind you!" they stood there for a while before leaving with the help of Kurt.  
  
Remy took a card out of his pocket then quickly put it away when Logan said "it's too early to blow stuff up" they started walking in a random direction "so vhat ve gonna do?" Logan shrugged "dunno, not even Scott got interestingly angry!" Remy agreed "mornings are boring!"  
  
"LOWGIE, REM-REM and BLUEY!!!" they all spun around startled "you boy's are morning people too huh?" Jean was looking out of her window grinning, Logan thought fast "um.actually we were just heading home.!" Jean looked confused "yeah to bed!" Remy added quickly, Kurt looked at Logan and Remy "uh.vell.C'ya guys!" they then scattered and ran to their homes, Jean stood at her window and said to herself "hmmm some people are really confusing!" she grinned and went back to bed.  
  
Well there it is... the last story for a while a long while! Remember that was a really rushed story done in my sleep so be nice! 


End file.
